Chaos Exorcist
by SpeedGamerDTS
Summary: When Shadow gets transported to a new world thanks to Sonic, he finds himself getting kidnapped by Exorcists claiming that he is a demon.  ** This story has been discontinued.**
1. Chapter 1

(Hey all, Hope you all enjoy this crossover idea I had)

Disclaimer: I do not own Ao No Exposit or Sonic the Hedgehog

The Capture of the Ultimate Life From.

It was a warm summer day in the forest of Japan, though for one black and red hedgehog he was not having a very good day. He was walking throe the forest with a menacing glare mumbling to himself.

"Stupid blue hedgehog," he said "causing that explosion at the doctor's lab and sending me to whatever this place is."

The obviously annoyed hedgehog stopped when he got to a clearing, he sat down on a log and sighed remembering what happened and it made him madder. His thoughts ended when he heard a sound like twigs breaking.

He lifted his head and scanned the area…nothing. He lowered his head again and heard the sound again a bit closer then the last one. He was now sure he was not alone here, he stood up slowly.

Out of the trees came this strange creacher it looked like a giant ball with wings. It's head was purple and its wings where green, it looked at the hedgehog and howled at him it's arms ready in a position to pounce.

The hedgehog did not know what this thing was but he was not scared of it either, he simply glared at the creacher not yet moving to see what it will do.

The creacher pounced at the hedgehog it's mouth open wide to swallow him in one gulp, when the creacher smiled a bit but it ended when he felt a taping on his side, he moved his eyes to see the hedgehog unharmed and worse he looked angrier.

"Time to die beast" The hedgehog said as he jumped in the air and waved his arm as light started to emit around him focusing into long beams of light "Chaos Spear!" He shouted as the beams of light shot towed the beast and impaled it.

The creacher let out a painful shriek before charging again at the hedgehog, but before it cord make contact a gunshot was herd and the beast disappeared in a puff of smoke and sulfur.

The hedgehog blinked at where the beast disappeared then herd a sound behind him that sounded a little familiar to him. He turned around and saw five men in black cloches pointing guns at him.

The red and black hedgehog glared at all of them with his red eyes and moved back a bit but they pulled back there locks and he sighed "Looks like we have to do this the hard way." He said as he pulled out a green gem from behind him he razed it in the air as it started to glow, "Chaos Control!"

"Fire!" said the one in the center as they all started to fire at him. However the hedgehog disappeared in a flash of light before the bullets cord hit him. The men looked around wondering where he went then they heard a scream as he appeared behind one and punched him in the stomach then he disappeared again.

It happened so fast, as he took down the five men disappearing then appearing above them or under them to deliver a knockout blow. The guns fired but non hit their target. The hedgehog stood in front of the knocked out men with his arms crossed and a glair on his face.

"Time to say goodbye" he said lifting the gem into the air again but before he cord say the words he felt an intense pain in his back and he started to feel his body go limp. He dropped the emerald and fell to his knees. He felt his eyes close and soon was out cold on the forest floor.

Standing behind him holding a gun was a teen in a black jacket. He had brown hair and had glasses. He took a deep breath of air feeling relieved that the strange red and black creacher was out cold. He lowered his gun but tensed when he herd clapping in the distance.

"Very good Yukio" said a man walking from the forest he had on a white suit shirt with a white undershirt he had jester style pants and boots also he had purple gloves on but the strange thing was he had a white top hat with pink and purple rings around the base. He was carrying a parasol under his arm that the base was strangely designed like scopes of ice cream.

The man named Yukio looked back at the strange man and nodded "Thanks," he looked back at the red and black hedgehog with curiosity "What kind of demon is it?" he asked.

The man shrugged with a smile "No idea" he said. He had a creepy pail face, when he smirked he almost looked like he had fangs.

Yukio sighed a bit "Let's take it back to the academy so we can study it" he said, he noticed the other men in black jackets and rushed over to them to help them.

The strange man flowed slowly till he saw something shinning in the grass. He bent down and picked up the green emerald that the red and black creacher was using and he smirked a little feeling its power. "Well this might just get interesting after all." He said with a cheerful tone in his voice.


	2. Chapter 2

(Hey all, been a while but here is Chap.2, Enjoy~~~)

Hyper Metal Hedgehog 

In his office was Mephisto looking over some paper work, he sighed out of boredom and looked around and opened a drawer in his desk, he pulled out the green emerald that he found in the field with the black and red hedgehog.

Mephisto smirked a bit as he felt its power again. "Such power from such a small thing." He said as he moved to his other hand. "What's your secret?" he asked it hoping it word give him an answer. He sighed when it didn't. He heard footsteps outside his door and quickly placed the jewel back in his drawer and closed it as he looked back over the paperwork to give the allusion the he was doing something.

The door opened and there stood an obviously exhausted Yukio, he had bags under his eyes and what looked like blood on his jacket. "That demon… is a real pain!" He said.

"Oh?" Mephisto said with a smile.

Yukio glared at him but nodded as he walked up to the desk "We did some tests and he got free and well…got a gun…" he closed his eyes shaking his head a bit.

"Well at least he is under control, all well that ends well." The man in white said in a cheerful mood.

"There is one thing though." Yukio said "We still haven't found that strange gem that he was using, do you know anything about that?"

Mephisto blinked and looked at him a bit confused "Are you accusing me of taking it?" he asked.

"I didn't say that, all I know is that the other exorcists that where there said they didn't have it, and you where the only one left to ask."

Mephisto smirked a bit "Then let me clarify this then" he said standing up "I do not have it!" just then the big window behind him shattered and Mephisto was sent flying face first to a wall sliding down slowly to the floor.

Yukio was in shock at what he saw, it was another hedgehog but this one was not black and red with fur it was a blue robot with evil red eyes. It scanned the area then looked down at the desk the robot moved its arm up and slammed its hand into the desk breaking it in two.

By that point Yukio had his gun out and was ready to shoot the robot, but he stopped when it picked up the green emerald. It ternd its head at Yukio giving him a menacing glare before the jet on his back started to turn again. Yukio fired a couple shots at the machine but they all repelled off him.

The metallic hedgehog flew out of the building at top speed with the emerald in hand. It looked around till it saw what looked like an abandoned dorm. It flew down and went throe a broken window and landed on the floor.

It looked at the green emerald for a moment then looked around before turning around to look around the abandoned dorm, it walked around as its red eyes scanned everything then came to one room. The robot walked in and saw a bed that was neatly maid and one that was poorly maid, he saw books, and then he saw a strange blue case.

The robot continued to scan the aria, but it sensed power coming from the case. It moved its way over to it but was stopped when he was hit over the head with a boot. It was sent flying to a wall dropping the emerald in the possess.

"What the hell are you!" a voice asked from behind the metallic hedgehog. It stood up and scanned the man with its evil red eyes. It was teen with black hair; he had on a white undershirt with black sweatpants on. He had pointy like ears and he had what looked like fangs. He glared at the robot with his blue eyes, as he reached for the strange case, taking it off to reveal a scabbard with a sword in it.

"Well whatever you are, I'll send you back!" he said as he began to pull the sword from the scabbard, but the metallic robot was able to grab the blade of the sword before it could be pulled fully out.

It was a bit of a standstill that was until; blue flames came from the sword and engulfed the robot. The metallic hedgehog tried to hold on but the flames sent it flying throe the glass and onto the concrete down below.

The man blinked a bit as he looked at his sword and then at the broken window. He placed the sword back in the blue scabbard and placed it back in the blue case. He walked over and looked down at the hedgehog as its red eyes stopped glowing.

He looked around and saw something glowing on the floor, he picked it up and his eyes got a bit wide feeling some of its power. "Just what is going on around here?" the man asked holding up the green emerald.

(Again sorry for the long wait but, with everything going on, and with the Hurricane, just a bit busy, Any way hope you all enjoy and also if any of you want to discuses sonic stuff or anything really just send me a message.)


End file.
